the feeling do not change the destination
by valeeh-182426
Summary: Todo era muy confuso para el joven al parecer muy dentro de el estaba confundido entre..Los invito a leer esta historia Sobre un trianguloamoroso Marshall-Gumball-Fionna no es el tipico donde Fionna es la confundida .Obiamente horadeaventura no me pertenece a mi , es propiedad de Pendleton ward
1. Chapter 1

-Como Rayos sucedió esto… ¡SOY UN VAMPIRO, NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR! …y mucho menos de… aaaah como odio esto.

Era una noche tranquila en Aaa, y el Rey de los Vampiros no lograba conconciliar el sueño ¿Cuándo se había metido en su mente? ¿Cuándo que no se dio ni cuenta? , el vampiro en su ataque de rabia empezó a lanzar todas sus cosas salvo su amplificador y su amada Guitarra-Hacha y derrepente de entre todo, cayó una foto, el vampiro fue y la levanto, recordaba muy bien esa foto, era de cuando Gumball tenía 16 y eran amigos, hay estaban ambos posando a la foto mientras tomaban una cerveza, ¿Quién pensaría que esa misma noche esos amigos se separarían? el vampiro miro la foto y sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla izquierda, arrugo la foto , se lanzo a su cama y se quedo dormido…Luego de unas horas…

-Hasta aquí llego esto, iré al Dulce reino. –digo decidido Marshall

Dicho y hecho, en menos de unos minutos ya estaba en el balcón del Del príncipe, se quedo observándolo un buen rato y luego decidió entrar.

_Se ve hermoso, a quien engaño, es hermoso…_ - pensó el vampiro

-Hola Su majestad – digo el vampiro haciendo una falsa reverencia y con un tono sarcástico

Con aspecto de sorpresa, Gumball se gira y lo queda viendo

-¿Que haces aquí Marshall?, es bastante tarde para tus bromas o visitas, como quieras decirle.

-Lo siento niño bonito.

Marshall se acerca rápido y peligrosamente al pelirosa, queda viendo sus labios y de la nada lo besa, lo besa como si toda su vida inmortal dependiera de ese beso, era sofocante, era un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, donde sus labios y lenguas se coordinaban a la perfección, pero el maldito oxigeno los interrumpió haciendo que el príncipe cortara el beso.

-Ahora, ve levántate, vístete y hace esto mismo en la realidad, esto es un sueño querido –Dice Gumball con una Tierna sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja.

El vampiro se despierta sobresaltado y muy agitado, se da cuenta de que esta sonrojado a no poder más, Su mente o subconsciente como sea le estaba haciendo una broma muy pesada, era cierto todo ese hermoso momento había sido nada más que un sueño.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ME PASA!

Los gritos del vampiro se escuchaban por toda Aaa.

En otra parte de esa tierra estaba él, El Dulce Príncipe, estaba acostado pero sin conciliar el sueño, acariciando la polera que le había dado el vampiro, era muy especial para él, todavía recordaba como la semana pasada tuvieron que ir en una persecución tras el portero, que les había robado sus objetos más preciados…

-Enserio para Fionna lo mas importante era… ¿un trozo de su cabello?

-Pensaba el dulce príncipe

Esa había sido una tarde muy movida con Marshall, Fionna, Cake, BMO y el, pero en especial recordaba la canción del rey de los vampiros, ¿sus palabras eran ciertas? ¿Enserio se sentía así, con respecto a lo de hace unos años?

_***flashback***_

_**La puerta nos pedía una canción de una banda genuina, y Marshall se puso a tocar su Guitarra-Hacha y a cantar al principio era muydesagradable canción**_

_**-Ladadadada yo te voy a sepultar, Ladadadadada mi sonido lo hará, Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo hare, yo voy a…**_

_**y en eso lo interrumpo, lo peor que pude hacer.**_

_**-¡MARSHALL LEE ESO ES MUY DESAGRADABLE!**_

_**-Que, ¿Acaso no te gusta… O ES QUE YO NO TE AGRADO?**_

_**Siento no tratarte como un dios, Eso es lo que quieres que yo haga, Pienso que no eres tan perfecto como todos tus súbditos Lo siento no soy de azúcar y no ser dulce para ti Por eso siempre me evitas Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti Soy tu problema Se lo que piensas que no soy una persona…Feliz, Soy tu problema y… Nooo debería justificarme lo se**_

_**nooo jamás lo hare Siento ser una carga yo sé que es así, pero yooo no debo ser el que se reconcilie noo ¿Qué debo hacer yo? , ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?...El sepultarte y beber tu sangre…**_

_**-DEJA DE ESTARME VIENDO osh… TÚ ME DISTRAES.**_

_***fin flash back***_

-Luego está la canción de Fionna….

Cuando descubrí que el mechón de cabello mío era lo que había perdido entendí bien la canción… -pensó El dulce monarca

_***Flash Back***_

_**Ya nos estábamos yendo y Fionna empezó a cantar…**_

_**Les diré algo que, sé muy bien, debí decirles que perdí… ¡un pedazo de ti! Ya no está, se fue por siempre… creo que ya no importa, pues sin ti, yo no puedo vivir… Con mis amigos podré seguir y así…. Soñar con tu amor.**_

_**-¡¿les gusta?! Es lo que estaba perdido, ¡la verdad!**_

_**¿Qué soy para ti? Soy una broma o tu hermana… ¿Qué soy para ti? me minimizas por ser joven, ¿Qué no crees que entienda bien? Quería tocar junto a ti, Anoche fue muy especial… Aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse Ustedes soooon mis amigos sin igual…Lo soooon, no hay nadie mas así, Asíííí estoy hablando de ustedes 2 y tú Cake yo les canto mi canción, y lo hare de corazón ¿Qué soy para ti? Soy una broma o tu hermana… ¿Qué soy para ti? Me minimizas por ser joven… ¿Qué no crees que entienda bien? Quería tocar junto a ti, olvidare lo que perdí, recordare lo que compartí, por ahí. Ustedes…Son miiiis Amigos sin igual Lo soonnn No hay nadie Más así… Asiiii es, Estoy hablando de ustedes dos… y tu Cake yo les canto mi canción, y lo hare de corazón.**_

_**Ahhhahhhhahhhhahhh….le hacíamos el coro Marshall y yo**_

_**¡y lo hare de tal manera y tan real que así podre abrir la pueeerta!**_

_**Luego entramos y logramos obtener nuestras cosas…**_

_**(fin Flash Back)**_

pero el mechón… ¿ella lo valoraba, o fue lo primero que el portero vio?

Todo era muy confuso para el joven al parecer muy dentro de el estaba confundido entre…

-¡ENTRE MARSHALL Y FIONNA!

No… eso no es posible… a Marshall lo detesto y Fionna… es mi amiga oh rayos no puede ser. Pero…. Marshall en algún momento fue mi mejor amigo… ¿y si nunca olvide eso? ¿Y si el sentimiento cambio?…. y por Fionna… era su heroína lo comprendía, lo ayudaba en todo, era la chica más genial que conozco, pero ya tengo un pasado con Marshall si se le puede decir así…. No puede ser me está gustando el Más cretino arrogante rockero vampiro y La heroína más grandiosa de todo Aaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay estaba el tocando su guitarra-hacha pero desde hace mucho que no tocaba canciones que no fueran de él y la encontró, encontró la letra, era de hace muchooos años pero a él le daba igual…. Se puso a tocarla….

-**_I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you I just run back to you. Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame, Say my name, but it's not the same. You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride. And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees. And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused, so hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away …_**

En aquel momento el vampiro se sentía identificado con esa canción estaba confundido y se estaba enamorando no sabía qué hacer.

-aaah por Glob! Como puedo yo estar enamorado de esa nenita… además jamás me correspondería además… ambos somos hombres la sociedad nos juzgaría… además para que me ilusiono si él no me quiere.

Marshall en su depresión, fue a buscar unas cervezas, quedo en el piso de lo ebrio, estaba mareado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y como buen borracho lo primero que hace es llamar a la persona que ama, en su caso Gumball .

-Aló

-¿Marshall…?

-Si, oye quieo pegúntate algo

-Marshall…. ¿Estas… Ebrio?

-Ta ve un poquito

-Bueno como sea, que querías preguntarme

-bueoo esté…Maaña en La noche Pueo' Pasal a tu habitasio'

-dime por favor que no en ese estado

-Po' supuelto Su majeta'

-Esta bien Marshall, Mañana a las 9 en mi habitación

-Gacia' ata maaña

-Hasta mañana Marshall.

No es una cita…. No es una cita… bueno el solo vendrá a visitarme… para que rayos quiere venir… bueno da igual lo veré en la noche…. Quizás… solo talve… QUE ESTOY PENSANDO POR SUPUESTO QUE YO NO LE GUSTO Y A MI EL TAMPOCO.

* * *

(Pow marshall)

Desperté con una resaca horrible , vi la hora y ya eran las 8:30 , apestaba a alcohol y estaba muy desarreglado , fui corriendo a desvestirme y meterme a la ducha , me puse una polera manga larga a rayas rojas con gris oscuro unos jeans oscuros y unas converse negras , me perfumo y arregle un poco mi negro cabello azabache , luego me quedo pensando si llevar o no mi amada guitarra-hacha , me dolía mucho dejarla asique decidí llevarla , me transforme en vampiro y me fui volando , aun me quedaban 10 minutos.

* * *

(Pow gumball)

Luego de terminar mi quehaceres reales, fui a mi habitación a arreglarme, eran las 7:15, aun tenía tiempo asique me di un Baño en mi tina, cuando Salí ya eran las 7:45 no me di cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo asique me puse una polera sin mangas rosa, unos shorts Fucsia y un chaleco rosa con mangas con unas zapatillas rosado pálido de cordones blancos , me quite mi corona y me puse a arreglar mi cabello un poco , deje la corona en un mueble , ya no la necesitaba por el momento me estire en mi cama a leer un libro mientras esperaba a Marshall , el nunca era puntual además aun eran las 7:55

* * *

El vampiro llego al Balcón de príncipe y lo vio , lo observo mientras leía , el Monarca Vampírico encontraba muy tierno verlo así , tomo impulso y entro en su forma normal .

-Su majestad - digo Marshall con tono arrogante

-aah tu… si viniste

-si no te gusta que este aquí me voy y ya

-No , no me refería a eso , es que …. Yo pensé que en las condiciones que estabas anoche ni siquiera recordarías que tenias una ci… que ibas a venir aquí -digo el Príncipe

-Si dije que vendría, es por que vendría, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra…. Por muy ebrio que esté

Ambos Monarcas rieron, se estiraron en el piso y charlaron durante horas , al parecer se les había olvidado que hace 2 años no se hablaban

-te… te quieres quedar?

-ouh… pues… bueno si no te incomoda…Claro

-oh por supuesto que no es que ya son las 5 y el sol y yo debo dormir

-Entiendo … ¿me quedo … en esta habitación?

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse – pues bien si claro

El príncipe se empezó a desvestir para ponerse su "pijama" haciendo que el vampiro se sonrojara, hasta que vio la polera que le había dado, era verdad, si la usaba de pijama se queda finalmente con la polera y sus bóxer (Rosa) haciendo notar un poco su miembro, cosa que sonrojo al Vampiro.

-¿Y tu acaso dormirás así?

-Pues… este… yo no trague más ropa –Digo el Vampiro tratando de sonar relajado

-Ten esto-Digo Gumball entregándole una musculosa holgada, de color Fucsia.

-Ni Sueñes que me pondré eso

-Esta bien, si quieres congelarte, porque yo en mi cama no te permitiré meterme con esa ropa ¿Cómo se yo donde estuviste?

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso quieres que duerma desnudo junto a ti? –Digo sensualmente Marshall

-Si, Lo preferiría –Digo el príncipe con tono relajado per con un notorio sonrojo que no pasaba desapercibido

-Si su alteza real lo pide, no me queda opción

Marshall empezó a sacarse la polera dejando a la vista su muy bien formado torso, luego las zapatillas, los pantalones quedando solamente en bóxer ajustados, se acostó quedando de frente con el Dulce monarca.

-Duérmete, si no mañana estarás todo Gruñón

-Jajá… Tienes razón, está bien… Buenas noches

-Descansa afeminado

-Cállate Marshall

Luego de eso el Príncipe cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, Marshall encontraba eso de lo más tierno que podía haber en la tierra

_Se ve tan lindo y tierno durmiendo._

El Vampiro Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, en eso Gumball Abre sus ojos y ve al Vampiro "durmiendo".

-Se ve tan dócil… quisiera…

Gumball se empieza a acercar al Rey de los Vampiros , Roza sus dedos con sus labios y poza sus labios en los del vampiro , Dejándole un sonrojo a el Dulce monarca , Luego se gira y queda pegado a Marshall , El vampiro lo rodea con su brazo por la cintura y lo apega mas a él quedando muy juntos dormidos .

… Durante la Mañana Siguiente Fingieron que nada había Pasado durante la noche….

* * *

_**Hola... eeh xD soy nueva asique no me reten T-T**__  
__**Para los que le interese , tratare de subir capitulos lo mas seguido posible creo que el siguiente sera el domingo o el lunes**___

_**Tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos XDD**__  
__**Reviews? son gratis :3**___

_**El siguiente capitulo talvez tendra un poco mas de GumballxMarshall ... o quizas GumballxFionna , bueno ya sabran**___

_**La cancion que esta en el principio , en lo personal me gusta mucho , Se llama Not strong enough , Apocalyptica , Les dejo el link , Sub en español para los que la quieran escuchar watch?v=MHno9r7mecQ**_


	3. Chapter 3

El Vampiro había estado en la habitación del príncipe hasta aproximadamente las 2 PM, Se estaba poniendo nublado y el podía irse con una sombrilla que le iba a prestar el príncipe.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme  
-¿Seguro?...Pensé qué te podrías quedar al almuerzo…  
-COMIDA… pero… no le molestara a los súbditos… sé que no soy muy bien mirado aquí  
-Eres mi visita Marshall, no la de ellos  
-Esta bien, si su Alteza insiste  
-Si al rey le complace…

Ambos empezaron a hablar así, tratándose con sus títulos y cada vez se iban acercando más y más hasta quedar a unos 10cm… y el vampiro le muerde la nariz delicadamente , y él se alega flotando hasta el techo .

-Ya vamos al comedor muero de hambre  
-Marshall Lee…. Te odio…  
-Como sea. Muero de hambre, Vamos.

Llegaron al comedor encontrándose con variedades de manjares, y entre estos habían, Pastelillos de Frutilla, un pote lleno de las manzanas mas roja que hubieran, Papas con kétchup, Tragos a base de Frutillas y una jarra de jugo de tomate especialmente para el vampiro.

-Gum, ¿te eh dicho cuanto amo a tus camareros?  
-No, pero ya tenía mis sospechas

Luego de su almuerzo, siguieron charlando y riendo hasta aproximadamente las 5PM, el vampiro ya debía irse.

-Gum, diles que ame todo esto, muchas gracias  
-De nada Marshall, cuando quieras…-Dice sonrojándose el príncipe

El vampiro se acerca lenta y seductoramente al Dulce príncipe

-Y… lo de anoche, ¿También cuando quiera?  
-Si tú quieres…

Marshall se acerco mas a Gumball, Ambos estaban sonrojados, lo deja arrinconado, y luego da un paso hacia atrás, y luego se acerca de la nada quedando viendo sus ojos y luego bajo la vista a sus labios, a ambos todo eso les producía una sensación única. Luego Marshall Lo besa, no como el que él había soñado, si no que mejor, mucho mejor, Ambos se abrazan y luego se toman de las manos… Y en eso su ama de llaves, Mentita, Toca la puerta.

(-Su alteza, abra la puerta para retirar la mesa) –Dice mentira desde afuera.

Ambos miembros de la realeza cortaron bruscamente el beso.

-Adiós Gumball-Digo el Vampiro sin mirar atrás.  
-¡MARSHALL, NO, ESPERA! ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo…?

Pero el Vampiro lo ignoro Olímpicamente, Así yéndose bajo la sombrilla que le había prestado Gumball haciendo que desde lejos se viera como si la sombrilla fuera llevada por el viento, El príncipe Pensaba que Marshall no había escuchado lo último que le digo , o eso creía el Dulce monarca .

-Que quieres Mentita –Digo molesto el Príncipe  
-Vine a retirar la mesa su alteza y a informarle que Fionna la humana está en el Salón esperándolo… y ¿Qué paso con el joven Lee?  
-Ah, bueno el tenia… el ya se fue, tenia asuntos pendientes  
-Ah… bueno… su alteza, Como decía la joven Fionna lo espera  
-Ok, Voy de inmediato.  
-Su alteza…  
-Si mentita  
-Le recomiendo...Relajarse –Dice mentita mientas indica su entre pierna  
-oh…este puedo explicarlo  
-No hace falta tu alteza, menos sobre su… como sea  
y otra cosa, usted y la señorita Hacen una hermosa Pareja, Debería considerarlo Su alteza  
-Qui…quizás mentita, Quizá… y dile que me espere que bajo de inmediato  
-Si su alteza.

El príncipe va a su habitación a ponerse su ropa de Siempre, mientras Pensaba todo lo que había pasado hace un momento con Marshall.

* * *

(Pow Gumball)

Nos… besamos, aun no lo puedo creer, sus labios… yo creí que serian fríos como un muerto… Esto…es simplemente, perfecto y creo que… Marshall es quien me gusta, Pero… Fionna… Oh diablos, como después de todo eso sigo confundido ¿Es que acaso soy un idiota? ¿Por qué ambos están siempre presentes en mi mente? O es que aun con todo esto que está pasando con Marshall, lo que estoy sintiendo por Fionna… ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-¡Que hay DP!-Dice Fionna interrumpiendo los pensamientos de príncipe  
-Hola Fionna ¿Qué tal?  
-Oh todo Bien y… Y ¿tu?  
-Fantástico

La conversación se notaba fría y era obvio, ella se me había declarado bruscamente hace unas semanas, y yo la rechace.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-Hola… Príncipe… Que… Hay –Decía tartamudeando la heroína**_  
_**-Hola Fionna ¿Cómo estás?**_  
_**-Bien Gumball… De… Debo decirte algo**_  
_**-¿Que ocurre Fionna?**_  
_**-Bueno… Es que yo… Es que Me gustas… Me gustas mucho Príncipe**_

_**Me había dejado anonadado, aun no me creía sus palabras**_

_**-Pero… Di algo… Por favor… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI ¿SI?! ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?**_  
_**-Fi… Eres mi heroína, y una gran amiga pero…**_  
_**-Des… Descuida Gumball… No pensé que me correspondieras asique, no te preocupes…**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-eh… ¿Gumball?–dice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
-¿Si Fionna?  
-Bueno…Yo te quería pedir un favor  
-Por supuesto, dime  
-Esta bien, te explico… necesito… usarte de carnada  
-¡¿PORQUE?! Y... ¡¿CARNADA DE QUE?! –Gritaba exaltado por la petición de la heroína  
-Te explico, La Reina Helada robo el Enchiridion… y este necesito que seas su distracción, Porfisssssss  
-Este… yo no sé además… Mientras tu buscar el Enchiridion quien me ayudara contra esa loca desquiciada  
-Oh, Simple, Marshall lo hará, Me debe una  
Tenía que ser el…  
-Esta bien… te ayudare, Solo avísame cuando  
-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias –Decía contenta la heroína mientras brincaba  
-Bueno Fionna… Debo Pedirte que te retires, Tengo quehaceres que resolver  
-Oum… Esté… bueno DP… oye…  
-Dime Fionna  
-Bueno Solo quería devolverte esto –Decía mientras estiraba su mano y le entregaba su mecho de pelo rosa.  
-… Quédatelo, Si quieres…  
-La verdad prefiero que no… me recuerda a ti asique… Ten lo  
-Esta bien –Digo recibiendo el mechón  
-Además preferiría tener otro tipo de… recuerdo de ti –Digo atrevidamente Fionna  
-¿A qué… te refieres? –Pregunto exaltado  
-mmm a algo así como esto

Fionna se puso de puntitas y lo beso, El príncipe se quedo quieto sin saber qué hacer, Salvo por reflejo sujetarla de la cintura y devolverle el beso. La humana cortó él beso.  
-Fionna…-susurro él príncipe  
-Adiós DP, nos vemos uno de estos días para que me ayudes con el plan.

(Pow Gumball)  
Porque a mi… No sé qué hacer Creo que Fionna es hermosa y valiente y genial y… La amo… Pero Marshall… El es… ¡NO SÉ QUE RAYOS HACER!  
estoy harto de tantos líos…

-_**…And that was the day i promised Id never sing of love If it does not exist … But darlin, You, are, the only exception , You, are, the only exception ,You, are, the only exception ,You, are, the only exception…**_  
_**Maybe i know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face**_  
_**And i've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that i was content With loneliness Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but...**_  
_**…You, are, the only exception ,You, are, the only exception…**_  
_**…Ive got a tight grip on reality But i cant Let go of what's in front of me here I know your leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some proof its not a dream…**_  
_**…And im on my way to believing it. Oh, And Im on my way to believing it…**_ -tarareava él Rey de los vampiros mientras llegaba a su casa, era una de sus canciones favoritas, aunque fuera romántica la encontraba hermosa y no pudo al final de, al menos lo que se acordaba susurra…  
-Bubba…te amo….  
Acto seguido el vampiro fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama a dormir pensando en ese beso.  
-¡MARSHALL LEE! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DEBO CONTARTE ALGO!

Marshall aun adormilado, fue a atender la puerta, sin recordar que estaba en bóxer y musculosa.

-¿Que pasa…Fi?  
-Marsh-Marsh debo pedirte un favor  
-ehh… Bueno ¿Qué quieres?  
-Ok, necesito que mañana por la noche me ayudes a "rescatar a DP" –Digo haciendo señas de comillas.  
-¿Porque las comillas…?  
-Porque él será la carnada para la Reina Helada, Tú lo salvas mientras yo saco el Enchiridion  
-Y… ¿porque le salvaría él trasero a ese idiota?  
-¿y los harias por miiiiiii? Vamos porfiiss y si quieres lo puedes molestar…  
-Esta bien, Pero solo por ti Fi  
-GRACIASSSSS... y también debo contarte otra cosa… BESE A GUMBALL

El vampiro sentía que todo en ese momento el sentía él peso del mundo caer sobre él mientras solamente caía y caía a el vacío existencial que tenía en su mente… y lo único que veía era la sonrisa de su amiga.

_Como pude ser tan idiota_ –Pensó él vampiro

-Vaya…Que…Genial por ti.

-Si pero ya nada es igual a antes , mis sentimientos cambiaron, después de cuando me le declare y… simplemente me ignoro… pero creo que jugare un rato con él, se lo merece y quizás vuelva a amarlo si estoy con el…

El vampiro sentía dentro suyo una montaña rusa emocional.

-Si…Que genial… eh Mañana a qué hora Fi?  
-eeh yo te aviso ¿está bien?  
-Claro Fi… y ¿Qué me decías de… jugar…Con Gumball?, No pensé que tuvieras esos pensamientos Fi…  
-Porque se lo merece después de cómo me iso sentir  
-Está bien…Suerte con tu juego  
-Gracias Marsh

Siguieron conversando unos 10 minutos planeado como recuperar el Enchiridion y el plan del juego de Fionna , mientras él sentía que moriría aunque no pudiera. No sabía siquiera que sentir, Por un lado Fionna era su mejor amiga, y tampoco sabía lo de los besos de él con Gumball, y lo de ellos también había sido solo unos besos…

-Al fin se fue…POR QUE DE TODAS, ELLA QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA  
El Vampiro estaba hecho un lío, por un lado estaban sus sentimientos que lo hacían sentir como un estúpido.

_A la mierda todo…yo lo quería… lo amaba…y el besa a mi mejor amiga… por lo menos ella no sabía… pero el… ME LAGO DE AQUÍ ¡NO QUIERO VERLO JAMÁS EN MI PUTA ETERNIDAD!... pronto me iré, me tomare unas vacaciones y me largare a nocheosfera_

El vampiro fue a su habitación hastiado de todo, quería desahogarse, quería sentirse entendido, y que mejor manera que su cuaderno de letras privado, solo necesitaba Su…

-¡MI GUITARRA!...no Marshall…no, no la dejaste en… por la mierda… tendre que ir a su cuarto… que genial ¿no?...

Mientras que en él Dulce reino …

-Mentita, podrías traerme una merienda  
-Si su alteza  
-Gracias  
Mentita fue a la cocina a prepararle una merienda, pero en el camino se encontró con Fionna.  
-¡Mentita! Necesito que le avises a Gumball que debo hablar con él sobre el plan porfissss  
-Buenas Tardes señorita Fionna, Oh descuide vaya a la habitación de Su alteza… Discúlpeme pero… ¿puedo ser atrevida con usted, si me disculpa?  
-Ehhh… ¿sí?  
-Podría llevarle esto a Su alteza  
-Ahh , por supuesto no te disculpes mentita  
-Y de paso , Tenga espagueti Señorita Fionna  
-Glachias menplita –Digo La heroína con la boca llena de espagueti mientras llevaba la merienda del príncipe

Había llegado finalmente a la puerta y se armo de valor para entrar

-Permiso Gumball…  
-Oh, Pasa Men…¿Fionna?, ¿Qué haces aquí ?  
-Oh… yo venía a hablarte del plan, Marshall está de acuerdo  
-oh…ee… Genial y cuando procederemos  
-Procede… ¿qué?  
-Me refiero a cuando pondremos en práctica el plan  
-Ah… Yo quería esta noche pero creo que no se podrá, quizás mañana ¿sí? Yo los llamo a ti y Gumball  
-Ok… Fionna lo de hoy…  
-Fue un impul…  
-Fue fantástico –Digo el príncipe interrumpiendo.

Fionna estaba sonrojada, y El Príncipe también, él le tomo la mano a la heroína mientras la guiaba a su cama y ambos se besan por impulso, El acaricia su cara, Sintiendo la calidez del rosto de Fionna, Esa que tanto lo hechizaba.

Marshall observaba desde afuera, El iba por su Guitarra-Hacha y se iria con el corazón roto.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo?

Ambos Bruscamente cortaron el beso y Gumball pasa de rosado con un pequeño sonrojo a estar blanco, no podía creer que Marshall vio eso…

-Tu… Marshall… ¿Que…  
- Hago aquí? –Digo Marshall interrumpiendo al Dulce Monarca  
-Si…  
-Oh púes vengo por mí Guitarra-Hacha  
-Está hay…  
-Gracias  
-Oye Marsh  
-Dime fi  
-Eh… lo del plan será mañana si… creo que por tiempo no podremos hoy  
-Claro tu solo avísame, y les deseo Suerte.

* * *

El vampiro se fue sin mirar atrás y empezó a soltar lágrimas como un niño pequeño que se había lastimado. No entendía lo que sentía, no, no, era Odio, Era Rabia, Rabia de no haberse confesado Antes, Rabia porque Fionna lo tenía y el no, rabia hacia él mismo, hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba, Culpaba a todo y a el mismo aun mas, se sentía como un completo fracasado, Derrotado, Como si todo estuviera en su contra, Sentía un dolor profundo en su muerto corazón, pero ¿de qué servía culparse tanto, si ella ya lo tenía?

_nunca debí pensar que el sería diferente  
_

* * *

**_Holi xd espero les guste el capitulo , trate de hacerlo mas largo :33 , creo mas o menos el... ehh ...juevesviernessabado... XD uno de esos_**

La cancion que canta Marshall , es they only exception, una cancion que en lo personal me llega bastante xDD el link es este:

watch?v=zIPQ6PvgUhg - esta subtitulado en español , se las recomiendo , los "romances" de esta historia seran MUYYYY variados x,x de hecho ya veran en unos capitulos mas quien aparecera 1313 asique aqui no sera definitivo algo , puse MarshallxGumball en la descripcion de la historia ya que buena.. ya veran al final XD

Arlette, no me odies por tardarme en subir XD


	4. Chapter 4

-Marsh… tu me debes una explicación aun ¿Por qué te fuiste así el otro día?  
-Descuida, nada importante Fi  
-Te veías mal Marshall, no me mientas a mí, te conozco  
-Fionna, descuida solo fue por un día pesado  
-Esta bien… si no me quieres contar es decisión tuya, pero no tienes para que mentirme.  
-…Adiós, Fionna, Descuida…  
-El Vampiro Colgó el teléfono y al instante comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, ya había pasado 1 semana y Marshall se había alejado lo más posible de Gumball y A Fionna con mucha suerte le respondía el teléfono, Sus sentimientos lo hacían sufrir y sentirse confundido.

_¿Acaso debo estar feliz por mi amiga… o superar todo esto y ya.?_

Había estado escuchando a dulce gente decir cosas como _"hacen una hermosa pareja "_, _"ojalas se casaran", "Se ven hermosos de la mano", "¿Los viste besarse?" "son divinos juntos" "ojalas Fionna sea nuestra Reina"…_

Todo eso destruía mas al vampiro y tampoco sabía si era solo rumores o que rayos, ya que no se atrevía a preguntar y saber la respuesta.

Lo unico que queria hacer era escapar de ese lugar y el primer lugar para irse que se le ocurrio fue la Nocheósfera,dibujo la carita feliz, bertio la leche de insecto y digo.

-Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritu"

_ahy esta... el portal que me alejara un buen rato de todo estoy harto pero ¿huir era acasó la solución?... da igual no quiero verlos por un rato ._

El Rey de los vampiros entro por el portal y vio la Nocheósfera que estaba rodeada de recuerdos para no se quiso distraer y el se dirigio directo a casa de su madre para pedirle alojo por ese momento.

-...¿Mamá..?  
-Pero que hace aqui el mounstrito de mami - Digo tiernamente Hanna Lee (N/A no sabia como hacer el cambio de genéro ... pero es lo que pude)  
-Ma, ya que te eh dicho que no me trates así  
-Esta bien Marshy no te molestes, y por que te has dignado a venir  
-Necesito estar alejado un tiempo y queria ver si me recibias...  
-Pero porsupuesto Marshy, puede ir a tu antigua habitación, esta como la dejaste  
-gracias mamá...

Fue y la abrazo inesperadamente dejando a su madre perpleja , en realidad necesitaba apoyo . Se fue a su antigua habitación dejo el bolso con ropa y cosas necesarias y su Guitarra-Hacha en algun lugar seguro para que su madre no se la quitara, la iso invisible con un conjuro que habia aprendido y la dejo bajo su cama, tomo su cuaderno y empezo a dibajar letras en su mente .

_**...Tu no me quieres, No**_  
_**tu no me necesitas**_  
_**Como yo te quiero, oh**_  
_**Como yo tenecesito...**_

-no me convence que tal en ingles...

_**...You don't want me, no**_  
_**You don't need me**_  
_**Like I want you, oh**_  
_**Like I need you...**_

-...Mejor

Empezo con su Guitarra-Hacha una melodía suave relajante que era muy raro en el pero le gusto como quedo alfinal habia logrado escribir al cabo de 1 hora una canción con melodía que lo identificaba a la perfección

**_You don't want me, no_**  
**_You don't need me_**  
**_Like I want you, oh_**  
**_Like I need you_**

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life_**

**_You can't see me, no_**  
**_Like I see you_**  
**_I can't have you, no_**  
**_Like you have me_**

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life_**

**_...Oh, Oh, Ohhh_**  
**_Oh, Oh, Ohhh ..._**

**_You can't feel me, no_**  
**_Like I feel you_**  
**_I can't steal you, no_**  
**_Like you stole me ..._**

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life ..._**

**_...Lalalalala, Lalala_**  
**_Lalalalala, Lalala..._**

-Asique tienes una pena de amor...  
- ¡MAMÁ ! ¿me estabas espiando?  
-No, tu canto se escucho por toda la nocheosfera, junto a tus sollozos, por no decir llanto  
-Yo no estaba llorando.  
-si claro y eso que veo es por que ahora los vampiros sudan por los ojos, Haber dame un espacio y cuentale a tu madre  
-No me pasa nada, enserio  
-A mi no me mientas que el que no te vea hace Siglos no significa que no te conosca  
-Ma, enserio nada, solamente componia y.. eso  
-Bueno como quieras, Pero por que no mejor vas a buscar a tus antiguos amigos mi mounstrito  
-Sabes... Preferira dormir... y no me llames asi.  
-Descanza.

Marshall espero a que su madre se fuera para internarse en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Por otro lado en Aaa...

El principe iso entrar a Fionna a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama ambos en un silencio casi incomódo hasta que el principe hablo

-Fionna... debo decirte algo  
-Dime Gumball ...  
-Quiero pedirte que... seamos novios, que tengamos una relacion seria  
-Gumball... Yo no se que decirte... dame un tiempo para pensarlo .-Decia sonrojada la Heróina  
-No, No podria el amor no se piensa, se siente o no se siente.- Con tono decidico, pero con miedo ante una respuesta negativa  
-...Si tu supieras como me eh sentido por causa tuya... y vez como sigo pensando en ti

Gumball se acerco y sonrio timidamente, igualmente iso la Heroina acercandose mas al principe

* * *

( Pow Fionna)  
Teniamos las narices tan cerca que sentia su respiración, era tan tierno ese momento, lo medite durante unos segundos y me arriesge, ya que en realidad yo no perdia mucho.

me acerce a el y di un susurro casi imperceptible

-...Si mi principe... quiero ser tu novia  
-Te quiero fi...

* * *

Se sumejieron en un beso apasionado Gumball la abrazo por la cintura y ella se afirmo de su cuello Fionna empezo a acariciarle el cabello y Gumball le acaricia el torso y la espalda se recostaron sin cortar el beso Ambos estaban fasinados, y el principe intentaba controlar su instinto. (N/A ...Algo de instinto de macho debe tener Xd [me dolio esta parte por que me gusta GumballxMarshall u-u... pero ya cambiaran las cosas])

-Fi... ya..es.. Tarde y Cake se preocupara mucho por ti, y realmente no quiero tener problemas con ella  
-Si tienes razón debo irme ...te ... te quiero

El principe la sujeto de la mano atrayendola hacia el y besandola de despedida se quedaron viendo a los ojos

-Te quiero Fionna... Cuidate mucho.-Digo el principe posando sus labios en la frente de la heroina  
-A..Adios principe

* * *

Semanas despues todo seguia igual, no habia informacion de Marshall ni nada, en el fondo el principe estaba preocupado, ya que no lo veai desde... que el me vio con Fionna...-pensó el principe  
Fionna tampocó sabia nada, pero tampoco estaba preocupada sabia que Marshall donde estuviera estaria bien , pués es una vampiro ¿no?, el sabe cuidarse.

¿TÚ QUE RAYOS HACES EN LA NOCHEÓSFERA?.- Digo exaltado el vampiro mirando desconcertado al susodicho.

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardansa u_ú tenia Bloqueo y no pensaba bien ademas eh tenido problemas y blablabla , ademas inicie otro fic para los que les interese :33 Tratare de ser mas constante ahora les prometo que esta historia tiene para variossss capitulos mas , y no la dejara botada .**_

_**La cancion que "compone" Marshall es You de the pretty reckless les dejo el link con subtitulos :33 watch?v=UaleouCqa3A**_  
_**es muy bonita *-*' se las recomiendo y tambien muy buena Banda, Pense que seria muy precisa para ese momento xd .**_

_**reviews? motivan... porsiacaso digo yo u.u...**_

_Valee' asumelo , NO_! _**okay T-T**_

_**Les deseo una bonita semana :33**_


	5. Chapter 5

-OH POR GLOB NO LO PUEDEN CONVECIR MIS OJOS ¡ES MARSHALL LEE!  
-¡Callaté Grumoso! ¿que diablo haces en la nocheósfera ?  
-Es que me digeron que habia una fiesta super grumosa, pero aqui no veo nada mas que un sucio y feo inframundo  
-Aqui no hay ninguna fiesta idiota, vete a Aaa  
-Porsupuesto que me ire a Aaa, a decirle a todos que vi a MARSHALL LEE, has estado desaparecido desde semanas, y no avisas, eres toda una estrella haciendo show de diva.  
-No estoy haciendo ningun show de diva, ni soy una estrella, solo... vine a visitar a mi madre eso es todo - mintió el vampiro-  
-Como digas Marsh  
-Que tiene la gente con llamarme asi  
-Ahy es que es tan mono  
-Como sea.

El principe grumoso de fue demostrando su indignación por el asunto ocurrido, y Marshall se fue a casa de su madre.

* * *

**_*FlashBack*_**

**_-¿Cuánto Falta?...Estoy agotado_**  
**_-Deja de reclamar princesita ni una pequeña se queja tanto_**  
**_-llevamos casi 5 dias caminando y nisiquiera ahy un lugar decente para descanzar y refrescarse... ¡quiero llegar a mi castillo!_**  
**_-eres una nena Gumball, imagina que hubiera pasado si tú Salvados aqui presente, no hubiera llegado escuchando tus gritos, ... ya enserio, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede perderse en el bosque de malvaviscos?... eres realmente un idiota_**  
**_-Callate Marshall_**  
**_-Tú no me mandas Gumball_**  
**_-Yo tengo mas autoridad que tu, estos son dominios del Dulce Reino_**  
**_-Si hablamos de autoridad, Yo soy un Rey, Soy apuesto, Sexy, Hermoso, Astuto, Fuer..._**

_el vampiro tenía razón, él era todo eso y más, mucho más, por eso no se como comportarme con él y me poné nervioso..._**_ - _**Pénse en ese momento

**_-CALLATE MARSHALL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ_**

.-Marshall se me lanzo para atacarme y quedo cerca de mi torax su cara, él subio un poco su cabeza y se quedo escuchando mis latidos, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por la caída tan brusca, a Marshall lo atacó su instinto Vampirico él queria mi sangre... mi liquido vital... yo no sabia que hacer, tenerlo tan cercá me ponía nervioso, Marshall no se movia, y yo tampoco... él tenía sus manos sobre mi cadera, intente safarme pero, él Rey de los vampiros me interrumpio.

**_-No te muevas_**  
**_-¿Po.. Porq... Por qué...?_**  
**_-Si quieres llegar a tu reino, vivo y sin mordeduras, quedate quieto_**  
**_-Marshall... enserio es inco... ._**  
**_-Shh._**

.-Estuvimos hací casi 20 minutos, uno sobre el otro, realmente yo sabia que el insintinto de Marshall no tardaba tanto en controlarse, pero no le diria que saliera... siendo que queria tenerlo asi en cada momento de mi vida... no me queria separar de mi Rey...

**_-Si sigues sobre mi no me culpes si no me controlo_**  
**_-Ah que te refieres..._**  
**_-nosé... ESPERA... ¿lo ... dige en voz alta?_**  
**_-si..._**  
**_-Ignoralo.._**  
**_-está bien..._**  
**_-Creo que ya... muevete_**  
**_-Ya no me quiero mover_**  
**_-Gumball... ya enserio muevete_**  
**_-Marshall.. Tú estas sobre mi_**  
**_-Sierto... Perdón, es el orden natural ..._**

**_*Fin FlashBack*  
_**

* * *

-Mi principe... ¿Ocurre algo?-Dice Fionna interrumpiendolode sus pensamientos  
-Ah... Nada Fi, descuida solamente me distrage  
-... Okey... Oyé ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar con BMO a la casa del árbol?  
-Oh... Fionna lo siento, no puedo, tú sabes que tengo demaciadas responsabilidades con mi reino... pero si quieres ve, y juega con Cake  
-Está con Monochromicorn, pero da igual... podría llamar a Marsha...  
-No lo nombres. Es un... descriteriado, nos dejo solos cuándo fuimos al castillo de la Reina helada por el Enquiridion

**_*FlashBack*_**

**_-¡ALEJATE DE MI FUTURO ESPOSO FIONNA!-Digo la reina helada mientras le lanzaba rayos de hielo a Fionna_**  
**_-¡ES MI NOVIO VIEJA LOCA!- Gritaba Fionna mientras de defendia y golpiaba a la Reina helada_**  
**_-¡¿TUUUUU QUEEEEEEE?! - Mientras caia al suelo_**  
**_-... Mi novio... - Sonrojandose la Heroina_**  
**_-Simone, dejala ya y asumelo. Tú y... Gumball nunca estarán ni estuvierón - Mientras Flotaba muy tranquilamente viendo a las mujeres peliar_**  
**_-¡TU NO TE METAS MARSHALL!-Gritan ambas al mismo tiempo_**  
**_-... Bueno - Resignado y con un poco de miedo al, todos sabian que era un riesgo meterse en ese tipo de peleas, mas si las protagonistan erasn la Reina helada y Fionna_**  
**_-Marshall ...¡vé!_**

**_Marshall se escabullo de aquella batalla de chicas, encontro el libro, fue al calabozo en el que estaba Gumball._**

**_-Ten el condenado ibro_**  
**_-... Gracias._**

**_Marshall abrio la reja y se quedarón mirando... era una incomoda situación_**

**_-y como estan tu con Fionna_**  
**_-... Bien_**  
**_-No la dañes, si no te matare._**  
**_-No lo hare, creeme_**  
**_-Bien, afirmate_**  
**_-¿De donde?_**  
**_-De mi idota_**  
**_-Es... esta bien_**

Gumball se afirmo de el torso del vampiro, no se miraban y estaban callados, marshall se elevo y lo llevo a la entrada del castillo

**_-Aqui te dejo._**  
**_-¡MARSHALL LEE!_**  
**_-ya tienen el libro y... tengo cosas que hacen, vine solamente para hacerle el favor a Fi... Solo eso_**  
**_-Pero Marshall.. dime donde esta Fionna al menos, el plan era que tu nos sacaras a ambos_**  
**_-Adios._**  
**_-¡Espera!_**  
**_-¿que ?_**  
**_-Donde has estado todos estos dias, nadie ha sabido nada de ti y si no es por Fi tu no estas aqui..._**  
**_-¿Qué acaso, yo te preocupo?-Mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcastia se fue y dejo solo al principe._**

**_*Fin FlashBack*_**

-Bueno...Pero te saco del calabozo y consigio el libro  
-Y nos abandono  
-ya dejalo  
-esta bien -mientras miraba resignado a Fionna  
-Te quiero Principe  
-Yo mas...

Se estaban acercando ambos para besarse con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando entra el Principe Grumoso ha hacer un escandalo

-¡GUMBALL te tengo una notica de lo mas mas que puede haber !  
-Que quieres Grumoso  
-tengo noticias Ultramega de super Hellou  
-dilas ya  
-1- ¡HARE UNA FIESTA EN LA NOCHEOSFERA!  
-2- BAJE 3 KILOS  
-y un bonus 3-USTEDES HACEN UNA PAREJA DE LO MAS SUPER HELLOU QUE ME MUEROOOOOOOOO

-Gracias por lo ultimo, Principe Grumoso -Decia mientra jugetiaba con su mechón de cabello  
-y cuándo es tu fiesta...?  
-Mañana por la noche esta toda la realeza invitada, obiamente, ningun plebeyo por que si no dejaria de ser super hellou, Fionna queria tu y tu hermana Obiamente están incluidas como las mas TOP Heroinas que ahy en toda Aaa  
-Gracias... creó - decia dudosa la heroina  
-Esta bien Grumoso...  
-Los esperare, mañana en la noche desde las 8°° en punto en la nocheósfera, SIN ESCUSAS, Bueno ya me voy los dejo para que se den sus besucones  
-Adios Grumoso  
-Adios Principe

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-MARSHALL!,despierta Vampiro Flojo  
-¿... quien se atrevio...? ¿GRUMOSO, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?  
-Viste, tienes un concierto que dar  
-De que hablas  
-Dare una Fiesta SUPER GRUMOSA, AQUI EN NOCHEOSFERA  
-Debe ser una broma... ¿estas demente ?  
-Ahy si tu como digas, vendra toda la realeza y obiamente Fionna y Cake  
-Si claro como sea, iré, pero solo para alejarme de mi madre y por la musica  
-A las 8°° te quiero en mi fiesta  
-Claro. Ya vete  
-Ahy que gruñon, mejor me voi para no arrugarme peliando contigo

* * *

...Con que fiesta de realeza... tengo un plan... Celular.. celular... donde carajos esta... ... Pero si mi ex vampirita para algo debe servir...-digo Marshall con un tono astuto

* * *

En Aaa, Dulce Reino

-Fionna, Vamos deprisa, llegaremos tarde  
-¿Desde cuándo tanto interes por ir a la nocheósfera amor?  
-solo no quiero que Grumoso me refriege en la cara si llego tardé...  
-Bueno ya vamos

abrierón el portal y no vierón la nocheósfera de siempre, realmente Grumoso se habia esmerado, habia un escenario instalado habia luces, comida,Alcohol, etc y estaba lleno el lugar obiamente, solo personas de la realeza, se acercarón hacia el escenario y en ese momento, Gumball recordo, que marshall era parte de la realeza.  
En el escenario estabán instalados los equipos de música del vampiro y tenía una acompañante, el vampiro practicamente ya se habia tomado la fiesta enmenos de 30 min.

-CHICOS!, ATENCIÓN MARSHALL LEE CANTARA EN MI FIESTA!

Se escuchanban los aplausos de la gente, todos querian saber realmente donde se habia metido y por que habia desaparecido

-Muy bien... Aqui junto a esta hermosa acompañante, y antigua amiga vamos a deleitarlos con nuestra musica- Decía el vampiro indicaba a una hermosa chica, vampira, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta mas o menos la cintura, los ojos rojos , vestia con un short corto negro rasgado y estaba con unas pantys rojas tambien rasgadas, y una polera negra de tirantes con una camisa encima abierta de color rojo sangre- Porfavor, Luci Partamos.

-Bueno, esta canción la compuse hace bastante tiempo, con Luci, por eso ambos estamos acá

Comenzo con un piano con una tonada tenebrosa, y luego se abrio paso la bateria con un coro lugrube la musica habia dejado a todos callados y anonadados, todos escuchaban atentamente esperando escuchar al vampiro y a la vampira.

Partio Marshall, y la vampira tomo un violin, mientras le hacia coros con su voz

**_...Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_**  
**_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time_**  
**_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_**  
**_And I will take what's mine, create what_**  
**_God would never design..._**

(Antes de que la historia empiece,¿es un pecado...  
tomar lo que es mio... Hasta el fin del mundo?  
Eramos mas que amigos, antes de terminar la historia  
y tomare lo que es mio, Y creare lo que dios nunca creo... )

**_...Our love had been so strong for far too long,_**  
**_I was weak with fear that_**  
**_something would go wrong,_**  
**_before the possibilities came true,_**  
**_I took all possibility from you_**  
**_Almost laughed myself to tears,_**  
**_conjuring her deepest fears_**  
**_(come hare you fucking bitch)..._**

(Nuestro amor habia sido muy fuerte durante mucho tiempo.  
Yo era debil, con miedo de que  
algo saliera mal,  
Antes de que las posibilidades se isieran verdad  
Tome toda posibilidad de ti  
Me rei casi hasta llorar  
Llamando a sus terrores mas profundos  
(ven aqui maldita perra).)

**_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_**  
**_I can't believe it,_**  
**_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_**  
**_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_**

(Debi haberla apuñalado mas de 50 malditas veces  
No puedo creerlo,  
Arranque su corazon frente a sus propios ojos,  
ojos muy faciles , Comelos, comelos, comelos)

**_She was never this good in bed_**  
**_even when she was sleepin'_**  
**_now she's just so perfect I've_**  
**_never been quite so fucking deep in_**  
**_it goes on and on and on,_**  
**_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,_**  
**_with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_**

(Ella nunca fue tan buena en la cama  
ni cuando dormia, ahora ella es tan perfecta que  
Nunca habia estado tan jodidamente adentro  
Continua, y sigue, y sigue  
Puedo mantenerte joven y conservada para siempre  
Con una fuente para rociar tu juventud cuando yo quiera)

**_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_**  
**_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_**  
**_and I know, I know it's not your time_**  
**_but bye, bye_**  
**_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_**  
**_you think it's over but it's just begun_**  
**_but baby don't Cry_**

(Por que yo realmente siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen  
Seria frio, Es la razon por la que tengo un calentador para tus muslos  
Y se que no,Se que no es tu momento  
Pero adios, Adios  
Y una palabra para los sabios, cuando el fuego muere  
Crees que es el final, Pero es solo el comienzo  
Nena no llores.)

**_You had my heart, at least for the most part_**  
**_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_**  
**_let's make a new start_**  
**_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_**  
**_but baby don't cry._**

(Tuviste mi corazon, Almenos la mayor parte  
Por que todos tenemos que morir en algun momento  
nos vinimos abajo, vamos a empezar denuevo  
Por que todos tenemos que morir en algun momento si, si  
Pero nena no llores)

**_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_**  
**_are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_**  
**_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_**  
**_to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_**

(Ahora las posibilidades que nunca habia considerado  
Está ocurriendo de una manera que nunca habia oido  
Ahora un alma enojada vuelve de mas alla de la tumba  
Ah poseer el cuerpo con el que yo me eh portado mal)

**_Smiling right from ear to ear_**  
**_Almost laughed herself to tears_**

(Sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
Ella se rio hasta casi llorar)

**_Must have stabbed him fifty fuckin times_**  
**_I can't believe it_**  
**_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_**  
**_Eyes over easy_**  
**_Eat it eat it eat it_**

(Debo haberla apuñalado mas de 50 malditas veces  
y no puedo creerlo  
Arranque su corazon frente a su ojos  
ojos faciles  
Comelos, Comelos, Comelos )

**_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_**  
**_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_**

(Ahora que ya esta echo me doy cuenta de mi error  
Tengo que pedir disculpas mas alla de la tumba)

**_I gotta make up for what I've done_**  
**_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_**  
**_while you burned in hell, no peace forever_**

(Yo quiero compenzarte por lo que e echo  
Por que estaba en un pedazo completamente de cielo  
Mientras tu ardias en el infierno, sin paz por siempre)

**_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_**  
**_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_**  
**_and I know, I know it's not your time_**  
**_but bye, bye_**  
**_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_**  
**_you think it's over but it's just begun_**  
**_but baby don't cry_**

(Por que yo realmente siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen  
Seria frio,  
Es la razon por la que tengo un calentador para tus muslos  
Y se que no,Se que no es tu momento  
Pero adios, Adios  
Y una palabra para los sabios, cuando el fuego muere  
Crees que es el final, Pero es solo el comienzo  
Nena no llores.)

**_You had my heart, at least for the most part_**  
**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_**  
**_Let's make a new start_**  
**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_**  
**_But baby don't cry_**

(Tu tuviste mi corazón, Almenos la mayor parte  
Por que todo el mundo tiene que morir en algun momento  
Nos vinimos abajo  
Vamos a empezar denuevo  
Por que todos tenemos que morir en algun momento Si, si  
Pero nena no llores )

La tan esperada voz de Luci llego, y dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

**_I will suffer for so long _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(What will you do, not long__ enough)_**_[Luci]_  
**_To__ make it up to you _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(I pray to God that you do) _**_[Luci]_  
**_I'll do whatever you want me to do _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(Well then I'll break you unchained)_**_[Luci]_  
**_And if it's not enough _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(If it's not enough, If it's not enough) _**_[Luci]_  
**_If it's not enough _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(Not enough) _****_]_**_[Luci]_  
**_Try again _**_[Marshall]_  
**_(Try again)_**_[Luci]_  
**_And__ again _**_[Marshall__]_  
**_(And again) _**_[Luci]_  
**_Over and over again _**_[Ambos]_

(Voy a sufrir por mucho tiempo  
[¿que vas ha hacer? no lo suficientemente largo]  
Para compensarte  
[Ruego a dios para que lo hagas ]  
Voy a hacer lo que tu quieras que haga  
[Bueno entonces te dare otra oportunidad]  
Y si no es suficiente  
[Si no es suficiente, Si no es suficiente]  
Si no es suficiente  
[No es suficiente]  
Intentare denuevo  
[Intentalo denuevo  
y Denuevo  
[y denuevo]  
UNA Y OTRA VEZ [Ambos])

_**We're coming back, coming back**_  
_**We'll live forever, live forever**_  
_**Let's have wedding, have a wedding**_  
_**Let's start the killing, start the killing**_

(Estamos regresando, regresando  
Vamos a vivir por siempre,vivir por siempre  
Vamos a tener una boda, Tener una boda  
Vamos a comenzar la matanza, A comenzar la matanza)

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime**_  
_**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs**_  
_**and I know, I know it's not your time**_  
_**but bye, bye**_  
_**And a word to the wise when the fire dies**_  
_**you think it's over but it's just begun**_  
_**but baby don't cry**_

(Por que yo realmente siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen  
Seria frio,  
Es la razon por la que tengo un calentador para tus muslos  
Y se que no,Se que no es tu momento  
Pero adios, Adios  
Y una palabra para los sabios, cuando el fuego muere  
Crees que es el final, Pero es solo el comienzo  
Nena no llores.)

**_You had my heart, at least for the most part_**  
**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_**  
**_Let's make a new start_**  
**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_**  
**_But baby don't cry_**

(Tuviste mi corazon, Almenos la mayor parte  
Por que todos tenemos que morir en algun momento  
nos vinimos abajo, vamos a empezar denuevo  
Por que todos tenemos que morir en algun momento si, si  
Pero nena no llores)

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, los aplausos no se isierón esperar todos gritaban y practicamete se les habia olvidado que eran de la realeza , pero un grito se noto de entre la multitud mas que los demas

"EH TU NOVIA CANTO MUY POCO, QUEREMOS MAS LUCI"

-Haber, todos silencio... SILENCIO DIGE IDIOTAS, Lucí no es mi novia... es una amiga -Dice Marshall mientras abraza a Luci y mira al publico, se encuentra con la mirada de Gumball, el vampiro siente que su plan va a la perfección, puede reconocerlo... en la cara de su principe, ahy celos  
_-Debo dejarle en claro que lo amo_.- Pensó el vampiro y inmediatamente solto a Luci y hablo con los musicos y luego con Luci, tomo su guitarra y comenzo a afinar tocaria la canción que le habia compuesto hace unas semanas a él.-

-Esta canción, es una nueva... la hice hace unas semanas... pensando... en la persona que amo .-Marshall no quiso ser disimulado y miro fijamente a Gumball

**_You don't want me, no_**  
**_You don't need me_**  
**_Like I want you, oh_**  
**_Like I need you_ **[Marshall]

(Tu no me quieres, No  
tu no me necesitas  
Como yo te quiero, oh  
Como yo te necesito)

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life_** [Marshall]

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

**_You can't see me, no_**  
**_Like I see you_**  
**_I can't have you, no_**  
**_Like you have me_** [Marshall]

(Tu No puedes verme, no..  
Como yo te veo  
No puedo tenerte, no  
como tu me tienes.)

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life_ **[Marshall]

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

**_...Oh, Oh, Ohhh_**  
**_Oh, Oh, Ohhh ..._** [Luci]

**_You can't feel me, no_**  
**_Like I feel you_**  
**_I can't steal you, no_**  
**_Like you stole me ..._** [Marshall]

(Tu no puedes sentirme, no  
Como yo te siento  
No puedo Robarte, no  
Como tu me robaste)

**_And I want you in my life_**  
**_And I need you in my life ..._**[Marshall]

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida  
Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

._**..Lalalalala, Lalala**_  
_**Lalalalala, Lalala...**_[Luci]

Era una canción corta para lo que acostumbraba el Vampiro, pero era muy expresiva para su estilo, personas de la audiencia incluso lloraban otras no podian dejar de aplaudir, gritaban por el talentoso guitarrista y por la bella voz de la chica , lo poco que cantaba se notaba inmeditamente su voz, Gumball estaba anonadado abrazando a Fionna , ella no veia la cara del principe, pero en sus ojos habia culpa .

-Sigan con la fiesta amigos .- Digo Marshall llendose con su guitarra hacha y con Luci

-Fionna... esperame un poco... intentare hablar con Marshall.. para saber por que habia desaparecido.- La mirada de culpa de Gumball se habia ido y ahora se le notaban los celos ya que se habia ido con Luci  
-Mi principe... dudo que eso pase, si no me lo digo a mi que soy su mejor amiga  
-Querida, lo conosco hace mas tiempo, descuida...  
-Esta bien, estare con Cake  
-Cuidate .- Se despidio dandole un beso en la frente y luego en los labios

* * *

-Gracias enserio, luego quieres seguir  
-Porsupuesto Marshall, Gracias por la invitacion, bueno me ire a la fiesta...¿ tu no vas?  
-Quizas luego, descuida tu ve Luci  
-... Esta bien

Marshall se quedo solo, estaba en una habitacion conjunta al escenario, (Algo asi como camarines) era oscura derrepente la puerta se abre

-¿Que quieres?  
-Vine... ha hablar  
-¿De que tendriamos que hablar tu y yo?  
-La ultima cancion que cantaste...  
-¿you?  
-Si... es ... para mi cierto  
-Oh,asique ese cerebro tuyo no solo funciona para formulas .- Decia Marshall parandose, mientras se acercaba al principe.- Si era para ti  
-...Entonces yo soy la persona que tu amas...  
-Pensé que habia quedado claro  
-Marshall... dime que no te fuiste de Aaa por mi  
-Gumball, no me fui de Aaa por ti  
-... Ahora dilo seriamente y di la verdad  
-Gumball, Si me fui de Aaa por ti  
-... por que  
-¿tu crees que es muy facil verte con mi mejor amiga?, Por que no te vas con Fionna y me dejas tranquilo de una maldita vez, tu presencia me daña.  
-Marshall...  
-Solo vete.  
-no  
-¿Por qué?  
-por qué.. no me voi a ir asi... como si nada  
-Vas a tener que hacerlo, si no yo te saco  
-¿Me sacarias de golpes a mi?.-Digo Gumball cerrando la puerta con pestillo y acercandosé a Marshall quedando frente a frente  
-No jueges  
-No estoy jugando...  
-Gumball, alejate... por favor  
-¿Volveras a Aaa ?  
-No  
-¿Volverias por mi?  
-... Si  
-Entonces despues de esta fiesta te vas conmigo  
-Tengo casa  
-no se si vuelvas a Aaa  
-tu si que molestas, y esto es tu culpa.

Marshall da vuelta el asunto y toma a gumball de la cadera y lo arrincona a el a la pared, se acerca a el y empieza a besarlo, es un beso apasionado, de esos que pareciera no tener fin, pero fue el mismo vampiro el que corto el beso, con la imagen de su mejor amiga en su cabeza

-No puedo.- Digo el vampiro soltando a Gumball, Abrio la puerta y se fue sin palabras

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :33 perdonad a esta pobre alma :c es que no habia tenido tiempo T_T pero, sere mas constante ahora en vacaciones $_$**_  
_**La cancion que Marshall canta con Luci (personaje inventada SIN NINGUNA RELACION CON MARCELINE 77 por favor no se confundan ) es**_  
_**Avenged Sevenfold - A Little Piece Of Heaven**_  
_watch?v=08ssIMCm8Gs** (video oficial, sub español)**_  
_**la segunda cancion, es la que use en el capitulo anterior asique , no la pondre denuevo :c (Soy tan malota...)**_  
_**y ... Eso pus**_  
_**les deseo un bonito Fin de semana :33, estudien para salvar el semestre haci como su servidora, y ... y :c dejenme Reviews :c son gratis, enserio u.u y alentan asi muchito muchito**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Y que paso Allá en la Nocheósfera con Marshall, lo convenciste de volver.- Digo Fionna tratando de devolver a la realidad a Gumball  
-Ah... pues el digo que volvería a Aaa pero... no lose...  
-... bueno... espero verlo pronto, lo extraño- Digo mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro del príncipe  
-si... Yo igual...  
-Pero... si ustedes se pasan peleando, siempre  
-bueno pero... nosotros somos... bueno alguna vez fuimos... muy buenos amigos

Mentita llega a la Habitación

-Disculpe Su majestad, Disculpe señorita Fionna  
-Descuida Mentita- Digo el príncipe ya acostumbrado a las interrupciones de su ama de llaves.  
-Que ocurre- Contesto cortante Fionna que ya le estaba empezando a molestar, ya que la mayoría del tiempo que podía estar con Gumball, el cual no era mucho ella los interrumpía con las labores o mensajes del príncipe.  
-Ah llegado un mensaje para usted señorita Fionna, De la Felina Cake dice que deben ir a una aventura en este instante  
-¿Le podría decir que... iré pronto?  
-Claro Señorita Fionna, Me retiro.

-Fi... porque le respondiste tan cortante a mentita... ¿Estás molesta?, ¿te ocurre algo?  
-Lo que pa... no nada descuida, no importa, mejor... mejor me voy ya con cake

Fionna se estaba retirando, y el príncipe se levanto de su cama y él le tomo de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y se quedaron viendo, él príncipe se sintió raro, como si algo le faltara en la mirada de su amada.

-Adiós... - Digo con la voz cortada y seca Fionna y se retiro de la habitación del príncipe, dejando a este desconcertado  
-...Fi

* * *

Cake estaba en la casa del árbol esperando a su hermana mientras hacía unos burritos de todo para comer antes de irse de aventura cuando escucho un grito frustrado de la heroína  
-¡CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
-hermanita que te paso... Asustaste a BMO.- Digo la gata apuntando a un montón de ropa donde se escondía la maquina  
-Si yo no estoy de aventura el Maneja el reino, si no estoy peleando con un monstro el esta organizando bailes, si yo no estoy salvando un reino, él está en su laboratorio, ¡no compartimos nada de tiempo! y cuando estamos juntos siempre entra Mentita y...y... aaaaaaahhhh hermana no quiero.- Digo rápidamente haciendo que casi no se le entendiera.  
-Fi, no se te entiende nada... explícalo todo más tranquila, siéntate niña  
-Lo... Lo que pasa es que... es que siempre está ocupado y... y yo también y... y siento que no es como cuando éramos amigos que nos veíamos incluso mas y... Y esto de tener novio me sobrecarga y... tampoco quiero dejar mis aventuras... y la gente me necesita para que los salve... y Gum tampoco tiene nunca tiempo, y no le puedo pedir que renuncie a ser príncipe ni que deje su gente por mi hermana que hago Cake  
-ahí hermanita... mira, todo lo que dices es cierto, pero debes mas bien, deben luchar por el amor que se tienen, porque ¿tu lo amas cierto?  
-Bueno... yo  
-no me digas que ya no lo amas  
-bueno no es eso pero...  
-niña...  
-Lo que pasa es que cuando empezamos a estar juntos... Yo ya había empezado a superarlo y bueno... no era lo mismo y lo tome solo como un juego... y  
-CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE JUEGA NIÑA  
-Pe... Pero... Cake no te enfades no se... es que... sentí rabia después de que me rechazo... y no se luego lo bese y me pidió ser su novia... no se  
-haber dime... Fionna la humana, Tu amas al Príncipe del Dulce Reino conocido como Gumball, pone tu mano en el corazón y júralo  
-Yo...Yo Fionna La... Humana... .-se detuvo bajando la mano de su pecho.- No Cake... no lo amo... creo que solo... es como... no lo se... lo admiro demasiado y es hermoso para mí pero... no lo amo... ya no es el mismo sentimiento de cuando tenía 13 esto es... nada...  
-Fionna... me decepcionas profundamente... quiero que vayas a pedirle perdón al Dulce Príncipe y termines con este engaño, ¡esto no es de niña bien!  
-Lose... pero y si lo daño  
-Sera mejor que seguir con esto y que el descubra que no lo quieres y estas con él "por juego"  
-Esta bien... mañana iré Cake... me iré a la cama...

* * *

Desde fuera estaban siendo observadas, el había ido a ver a su mejor amiga y empezó ha escuchar la discusión entre su hermana y ella, estaba anonadado, el sabia lo del juego pero no pensaba que un fuera un juego... y lo más raro no sabía como afectaría eso al príncipe

-Fi... qué rayos asiste.- Digo el vampiro alejándose del lugar que alguna vez fue su casa

La noche estaba estrellada y tranquila, perfecta para volar, pero el vampiro no podía disfrutarla porque sentía que pronto el corazón de su amado se rompería, y el tenia que apoyarlo, porque pedirle a Fionna que no terminara... seria formar una farsa y también le afectaría a el egoístamente hablando...su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, sabía que no era su culpa ni nada pero se sentía mal por eso ya que de una u otra manera le afectaría al Dulce príncipe.

Marshall llego a su casa dejo las pocas cosas que había llevado a la Nocheósfera en sus respectivos lugares y luego fue a darse una ducha y dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente el vampiro empezó a escuchar unos gritos y escándalos, se vistió con su polerón de capucha y guantes y para mas protección su sombrilla ya que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, salió de su casa y vio una multitud te personas que iban dejando panfletos por todos lados donde pasaran, la multitud era liderada nada más y nada menos que por el príncipe grumoso, fue flotando hacia y tomo uno de los millones de panfletos que había tomo uno y leyó en voz alta.

_**Para realeza, plebeyos, gentuza, mutaciones y demás.**_  
_**...¡ULTIMO ESCANDALOOOOOO EL DULCE PRINCIPE Y FIONNA SE SEPARARÓN!...**_

_**hace 2horas 35minutos 25 segundos según nuestro contador, nuestra aclamada pareja se separo, el termino lo dio nuestra amada heroína por motivos que no nos quiso comentar, síguenos para conseguir más noticias.**_

_**El príncipe más apuesto, sensual, estupendo y galante de toda Aaa, Príncipe Grumoso**_

Leyó el vampiro fijándose en la imagen que traía el panfleto de Gumball echo bolita y Fionna del otro lado de la misma posición

-Grumoso te irás directo a la Nocheósfera por chismoso... -Digo el Vampiro arrugando el panfleto y tirándolo con los demás.

Se transformo en vampiro y mientras se cubría con la sombrilla intentaba ver alguna entrada o a la casa del Árbol o a el castillo del Dulce reino, pero no había manera ya que ambos estaban llenos después de dar vueltas sin sentido decidió intenta evadir a los guardias y entrar por el balcón del príncipe.

-Gum… abre… se que estas hay-Digo el vampiro llamándolo sin recibir respuesta  
-Que quieres Lee, también vienes a humillarme- se escuchaba su voz desde adentro  
-Gum, yo no haría eso, por favor haber esto si no quieres que de una patada lo abra

Él príncipe dudo, luego se acercó a el balcón y lo abrió, Marshall y se quedo flotando, luego miro su alrededor y vio algunos pañuelos ya usados y luego vio al príncipe, estaba desarreglado, pelo sin peinar, ojos rojos por el llanto no contenido, estaba con un pantalón corriente de jeans y una polera musculosa blanca. El príncipe quedo viendo a Marshall, y luego lo abrazo se sentía mal, Marshall tardo en responder el abrazo pero después de basilar lo acepto,estaba sonrojado él príncipe se había escondido en su pecho y el sentía sus lagrimas, ambos se sentaron en el piso en silencio que solo los sollozos de Gumball y la dulce gente que estaba afuera gritando se escuchaba.

El silencio Fue interrumpido por Marshall.

-¿Me explicaras que sucedió?- digo levantándole la mirada y haciendo que se miraran a los ojos.  
-si… eso creo… - respondió entre sollozos

* * *

_***Flashback***_  
_**-Señor, La señorita Fionna pide permiso para entrar- Me digo mentita**_  
_**-... que pase obviamente**_

_**Ella entro, se veía triste... no era ella la que estaba... era otra Fionna**_

_**-Hola Fi -dije intentando acercarme a besarla, pero ella se corrió**_  
_**-Gumball... no... No puedo - digo y comenzó ha llorar, intente secarle las lagrimas pero no me dejo- No... No me toques, por favor... Gumball yo... vengo a romper contigo...Perdóname por favor.- y me abrazo, yo la correspondí, luego ella**__**se me distancio**_  
_**-Fi... por... porque... Que hice mal...**_  
_**-Gumball... yo... yo no te amo-Digo Fionna y se Marcho luego miro hacía atrás y me digo - Gumball... Te amé en el pasado... Pero estando en la relación no... ¿Que irónico no te parece? - comenzó a reír - Fui una estúpida... accedí a estar contigo porque... porque pensé que quizás así volvería a amarte... Gumball... me di cuenta que... tú y yo... No ... me di cuenta que siempre te voy a amar pero... solo como un amigo... es lo único que te puedo ofrecer... **_  
_**-Fi... yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo... -dije**_** extra****_ñándole la mano- ¿..A...amigos?_**  
**_-Amigos... _**  
**_luego la abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, luego ella se fue y a los 5 minutos comencé ha escuchar multitud, mentita me digo que no le abriera la _** _**p**_**_uerta ha nadie hasta que ella misma fuera _**

_***Fin**__**FlashBack***_

* * *

Termino de relatar con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solo seguí consolándolo, estaba devastado, se le notaba, pero no dejaría que se hundiera... no así... yo estaba con todo mi optimismo de intentar subirle el ánimo y me llego algo peor que una estaca en el corazón, me llegaron palabras, palabras que me hirieron de una manera colosal

-Marshall, eres un gran amigo- Dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me miraba

Sentí que mi estomago se estrujaba y lo usaban de bolsa de boxeo, cuando me digo amigo Pero no importaba, tenía que estar yo firme por los 2, sentí en ese momento como mis ojos se cristalizaban, pero no iba a llorar menos en ese momento, luego las dudas vinieron como navajas a mi cabeza… ¿Si tanto la amaba porque me beso en la Nocheósfera después del concierto? ¿Por qué siempre que tuvo la oportunidad se me insinuó? ¿Acaso yo era su segunda opción? y si así era... acaso el intentaría algo ya que no la tenia... a ella, el vampiro se negaba a creerlo, y no iba a creerlo hasta tener pruebas de ello, ahora tenía que ser... el amigo consejero y apoyarlo.

* * *

Hellou, mis queridos lectores lose lose me tarde mucho :c disculpenme, pero porfavor no al bouling no me tiren tomatasos u_ú se que es corto.. se que no compenza el tiempo, pero intentare actualizar antes de entrar a clases ¿ya? ¿si? estamos deacuerdo? okey XDD bueno emm me tiene super avandonada en los reviews :c demuestre su ... gusto, odio, nose a este fic :c si es gratis u-ú les dejare mi Tumblr para estar mas comunicados, Facebook, no. 77 y no se rian de mi tumblr okey :c asi nos conocemos mas y me reclaman mas seguido si quieren que acitualize XD okey tengan un hermosho fin de vacaciones, disfruten y portense mal :B mujaja... ya adios XD

_Mi Tumblr una-weona-mas-que-vive_


	7. pequeña aclaracion

Hola... bueno , hace un rato subi nuevo capitulo, pero hubo un problema... me falto un parte entonces lo borre ya que me di cuenta de inmediato y entonces por error borre toda la historia, esta todo igual, y fue solo un accidente u_ú Bueno, eso xd Disfruten sus vacaciones y lean mi otra histora $_$ (pulblicidad mode:on) XD Adios mi queridos lectores


	8. Chapter 7

**POW FIONNA**

Ya había pasado una semana desde nuestro rompimiento, y aun había gente fuera de la casa del árbol, asique durante la noche me salí por la ventana hasta el bosque de Malvavisco no había nada, absolutamente nada interesante, incluso llegue al punto en que me arrepentía de haber dejado la casa del árbol, de repente escuche unos ruidos de pisadas a lo lejos, me quede quita esperando cualquier otro signo de movimiento, luego escucha pasos a lo cerca y saque mi espada, pero aun quita, preparada para todo luego vi una llamarada, luego comencé a ver que se expandía y me preocupe, era pequeña pero podía expandirse, tenía una botella de agua en mi mochila y la saque, empecé a apagar el fuego y escuche un grito de dolor horrible, mire hacia todos lados, seguí apagando el fuego, se estaba oscureciendo mas , calcule que debían ser las 3 de la madrugada, los gritos aumentaban, termine de apagar el fuego y seguían escuchándose por todo el bosque intente buscar de donde venían eso gritos y no me fue tan difícil, no sabía mucho de ellos, pero Gumball me había comentado algo sobre los elementales, y eso definitivamente era un elemental de Fuego.

-¿QUIEN ERES MALVADA CRIATURA? ¡COMO OSAS APAGAR MI FUEGO!  
-Yo.. ... ¡OYE!, ¡YO NO SOY MALVADA! ¡SOY FIONNA LA HUMANA, HEROINA DE ESTA TIERRA! y ... y apague tu fuego por que podía provocar un incendio idiota  
-Como te atreves humana... a llamarme idiota, deberías tenerle más respeto Al príncipe del Reino del Fuego  
-y que haces aquí si eres el príncipe de ese reino  
-Me.. Bueno... yo... ¿y a ti que te importa?  
-Yo solo preguntaba... y no me trate así "majestad"

Ambos quedamos en silencio yo lo observaba era un tanto más alto que yo, tenía el pelo de fuego en un estilo mohicano y una gran joya roja en la frente, su piel amarilla anaranjada y orejas puntiagudas. Traía un traje de color naranjarojiso con la misma joya roja que en su frente, y botas de color naranjarojiso con pequeñas joyas rojas en cada una. Era bastante Guapo la verdad.

¿POR QUE ME MIRAS TANTO HUMANA?  
-Solo... Solo... YA BASTA DE GRITARME ¡ACASO NO PUEDO MIRAR A ALGUIEN POR ENCONTRARLO LINDO!

De repente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que ambos nos sonrojamos mucho después de lo que había dicho El mas que yo, se iso una pequeña llamarada de fuego y se fue, se fue dejando un camino de fuego, dejándome sola y confundida.**  
**

* * *

El castillo estaba sumido en el silencio absoluto con el príncipe en ese estado, el único que el príncipe dejaba entrar en su alcoba era a Marshall y su ama de llaves que le iba a dejar la comida que el aceptaba solo por cortesía y sus modales, habían pasado una semana desde el rompimiento y supuesto motivo de tristeza del acongojado Príncipe ese silencio en el que ambos estaban sumidos y el abrazo en el que estaban fue interrumpido por el Vampiro.

-Gum... yo... debo... necesito Saber algo por que tu... bueno... paso eso... tu... me... -Fue interrumpido por el príncipe  
-¿quiere saber sobre los eventos de tipo románticos sucedidos entre nosotros antes y durante mi relación con Fionna?  
-Bueno... Si eso es lo que quiero... porque y... tu... bueno tu... Por que... qu-Fue interrumpido nuevamente  
-fue un impulso Marshall... yo... yo... no me controle, discúlpame por mi error  
-Gum... yo... no fue... bueno... eso... no fue un error  
-No, Marshall si lo fue nunca... debí... -Ahora fue Marshall el que lo interrumpió  
-Entiendo... -Digo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida

El príncipe se levanto y le tomo la mano haciendo que el vampiro se quedara inmóvil frente a la puerta  
-Marshall... mi error fue... fue elegir a Fionna y no a ti siendo que... realmente estuviste siempre en mi mente y yo... yo no lo quise asumir...Fui un...  
-Un idiota - digo Marshall mirando hacia arriba con orgullo  
-Podría decirse que si Marshall... yo te... te quiero

El vampiro había quedado anonadado se sentía la segunda opción y no estaba seguro de la franqueza de las palabras de el príncipe, el también lo quería, lo amaba pero debía ser consecuente. Pues siendo honesto venia de un término y quizás... era solo su juguete para olvidarla.

-Yo...no... Por... por qué dices eso  
-Por que... bueno es verdad... y... me da miedo... bueno... me da miedo... Este... - fue interrumpido por el vampiro que se acercaba cautelosamente guiado por sus instintos a él príncipe  
-¿De que yo te guste?- digo el Vampiro directamente mirándolo a los ojos  
-No...Bueno...si pero… no es solamente eso Marshall… es que yo... sé que soy muy impulsivo... un...completo idiota se que lo arruinaría todo... siempre lo hago -intentando evitar la mirada del otro  
-Gum... eso no es cierto, escúchame cuando no te arriesgas no ganas Viejo  
-Pero... no te quiero perder en ningún momento  
-No lo harás, siempre estaré para ti... arriésgate por mi si tanto dices quererme... piénsalo.  
-Marshall...  
-No es necesario que ahora mismo está bien... descuida ahora... debo irme  
-NO... No te vayas quédate hoy... por favor

El vampiro quería quedarse con él y no separarse nunca de él pero la maldita confusión de que el solo fuera un juguete no lo dejaba ver con claridad, si quizás el príncipe había cometido un error con Fionna por como la trato la primera vez que lo rechazo si… y ahora lo estuviera pagando pero... ¿por qué tenía que salir afectado el también ?era completamente injusto para el inmortal

-Yo... no se...es que...- no alcanzo a completar la oración cuando fue interrumpido por las suplicas del príncipe  
- solo hoy -Decía el Príncipe con voz casi de ruego hacia el vampiro  
-de acuerdo... ya que me ruegas… ¿dónde?- Pregunto el Vampiro sin dejar su personalidad arrogante de lado  
-acá... es muy tarde para pedirle a mentita una habitación- Digo sumisamente el Príncipe  
-cierto... bueno hazme un espacio  
-de...de acuerdo...

El príncipe le derribo a Marshall a donde dejar sus pertenencias que traía, luego ambos se acostaron, Marshall se voltio, no quería mirar al príncipe y este iso igual, quedaron dormidos de espalda al otro.

En mitad de la madrugada Marshall despertó, no podía conciliar el sueño por todas las dudas que tenia, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba abrazado a él y escondido en su espalda, acto que iso al vampiro sonrojar y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

**_-Sueño de Marshall-_**

_Eran aprox. las 12:15 de la noche, se podía ver en la casa del Rey de los vampiros a todos disfrutando de una fiesta en la Nocheosfera, había criaturas por donde se mirase, demonios, mutaciones, algunos príncipes de la tierra de Aaa, y de maces.__  
__En el techo estaba el, acompañado de su mejor amigo, El Dulce Príncipe vestido casual, con una polera Blanca de detalles negro, un jeans simple negro con algunos detalles fucsia y unas zapatillas blancas, al lado el Monarca vampírico con unos jeans rasgado negro que le hacía notar su piel griseada, una musculosa negra con encima una camisa abierta roja de detalles negros a cuadrille, y unas converses rojas con cordones negros, muy típico en el, traía unas cervezas para compartir con el joven monarca de 16 años, ambos reían y gastaban bromas, jugaban a las luchas intentado no resbalar por las cornisas del techo._  
_El joven le pide al pelinegro tocar esa música que tanto le encantaba del vampiro, el vampiro accedió, se levanto y comenzó a tocar sus Guitarra-Hacha, acompañada de su voz, la gente de la fiesta comenzó a llegar a el improvisado concierto del rockero, de repente un portal se abrió en el oscuro lugar que solo era iluminado por el fuego y lava , de el salieron 4 sujetos extraños para todos salvo para un joven en el techo muy avergonzado que se encontraba haciendo un vago intento por ocultarse entre sus piernas, el Vampiro seguía en lo suyo y le dirigió una mirada a su amigo sin detenerse, luego de terminar la canción, los 4 sujetos que vestían solamente de unas túnicas cafés con algunos dulces pegadas en esta y una capucha que en el interior era de un color rosa pálido, el vampiro no entendía por que tanto miedo a esos sujetos, miro extrañado a su amigo, el simplemente no lo miro y bajo del techo sin explicaciones, hablo con esos sujetos y se fue sin más, esa fue la última vez que lo vio... un día, luego de un mes sin saber nada del otro el vampiro recibió una carta , cuando la abrió no podía creer que era, eran todas las fotos que tenia con el príncipe, la carta estaba llena de odio dirigía a el vampiro, esto iso que el vampiro arrugara la nota y el sobre, abrió un cajón y metió las fotos, la carta y el sobre con el sello real del dulce reino dentro de un cajón, cerrando este con candado, el vampiro tomo algunas de sus cosas y decidió darse un recorrido por toda la tierra de Aaa, cosa que el sabia demoraría tiempo..._  
_Hasta que el príncipe cumplió sus 18 años, no se supo nada del vampiro._

**_-Fin sueño Marshall-_**_**  
**_

* * *

_-No lo perderé de nuevo por esos estúpidos del consejo que ya me lo arrebataron una vez. _- Pensó Marshall al despertar bruscamente de su Sueño/Recuerdo_  
_

* * *

_**Hellou... Okey lo asumo tarde XDDD pero es que les cuento ... tenia el capitulo listo y .. y ... y cuando era el hermoso momento en que lo iba a subir... se me borro -.-' asique tuve que escribirlo toodooo denuevo :c perdonen que sea tan corto u_ú ademas... tengo que escribir para la otra historia que tengo y estoy haciendo otras ... asique XDD y los jodidos estudios que me ocupan mi tiempo :c y eso pus u-u dejen reviews y...y... nos les prometere nada de cuando subir el otro XDDD **_


	9. Chapter 8

El alba estaba por terminar , el vampiro mirando el techo mientras acariciaba el cabello del monarca del dulce reino, no quiera irse y dejarlo, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, se levanto sigilosamente de la cama y busco en una mesita de noche que tenia el príncipe algún papel y lápiz, escribió una corta nota y se rió para si mismo al pensar en hacerle una broma, aunque no era lo correcto, decidió hacerla, le pego la nota a su cabello de goma de mascar y luego poso un beso en su mejilla en señal de despedida, el vampiro sin ganas se fue a su cueva, esperando que pronto llegase la noche.

-Marshall...Marshall... - Decía en susurros mientras despertaba Gumball, se sentía un tanto decepcionado al no ver al vampiro a su lado... a _su_ vampiro.

El día era tan agobiante como el anterior y el siguiente entre tanta monotonía y deberes, tan comunes como siempre, su cara radiaba una sonrisa falsa para todos sus súbditos y no sembrar la preocupación de estos, la hipocresía en su rostro era una mascara permanente que solamente se sacaba al ver a Marshall, al único con quien se sentía realmente el, con el único que se sentía feliz... aunque sus palabras dolieran

"-_¿De que yo te guste?- digo el Vampiro directamente mirándolo a los ojos_  
_-No...Bueno...si pero… no es solamente eso Marshall… es que yo... sé que soy muy impulsivo... un...completo idiota se que lo arruinaría todo... siempre lo hago -intentando evitar la mirada del otro_  
_-Gum... eso no es cierto, escúchame cuando no te arriesgas no ganas Viejo_  
_-Pero... no te quiero perder en ningún momento_  
_-No lo harás, siempre estaré para ti... arriésgate por mi si tanto dices quererme... piénsalo.  
_-_Marshall..."_

Sus palabras crujían en su cabeza, realmente lo quería, y aunque no se notara, lo amaba mas que a nada en la tierra, sus discusiones por todo eran solo un motivo para estar en su mente, sus constantes humillaciones, todo, todo era una muestra desesperada de el amor que se tenían, aunque no se quisieran dar cuenta, o por claro que lo tuviera, sus orgullos no se lo permitirán.

De la nada una sonrisa extraña se forma en su rostro, recordando lo sucedido en la mañana

_***FlashBack***_

Mientras sentía al tibia sensación en mis labios yéndose, difuminándose, haciéndome ver que era un sueño, desperté, y para mi sorpresa y decepción no sentía nada cerca mio que me indicase que Marshall seguía a mi lado , no quería despertar, pero sabia que ya era mucho tiempo el que había estado sumido en mi llanto y culpa en mi habitación, abrí los ojos con pesar , y sentí un rasgar cerca de mis ojos bastante molesto, comencé a tantear buscando lo que me impedía ver bien y encontré una nota pegada a mi cabello.  
-Marshall... tan...  
Entre risas y reclamos leí su nota, por lo menos abría algo de bueno al final del día.

**Fin FlashBack*  
**-Su alteza, y que dice, colgantes de dulces o Globos... ¿Su alteza?  
-Ah.. disculpa mentita, recordé algo  
-Usted a estado muy risueño últimamente , su alteza... ¿es por recuperar su amistad con el Monarca Vampirico?  
-Puede Ser...

* * *

-¿Donde mierda lo deje... ? no me hagas esto ahora por favor... donde esta... Joder... mi madre tenia razón, debí ordenar en algún momento de mi vida mi habitación...

Para cualquiera hubiera sido un objeto sin importancia alguna, para el vampiro y el príncipe era el recuerdo de los años juntos antes , era un pequeño collar que con el dije de una Uñeta y al reverso salia una "M" , junto a ese collar , había otro con una corona con el grabado atrás con la letra " G", sonrió al encontrarlo, y al momento se guardo en el bolsillo ambos collares, tranquilo se fu flotando hasta su cama tomando su bajo comenzando a soltar notas y tarareo.

* * *

El anochecer comenzaba a caer en la tierra de Aaa, el Dulce reino, con su príncipe al fin al mando, había vuelto a la tranquilidad y todo era paz, el palacio relucía, la dulce gente paseaba tranquila por las calles sin problemas ni miedos, como siempre era, pero el único que en ese momento no era feliz realmente, era Gumball, lo único que deseaba era que la noche cayera y cubriese el cielo, y que el vampiro llegara a su habitación, ansiaba poder respirar su aroma, lo emocionaba el sentirlo cerca, se sentía tan tranquilo y protegido junto a el, que no le sorprendía el quererlo tanto.

El príncipe se fue con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro a la cama, para esperar a el vampiro , asique se dispuso a quitarse su habitual y muy incomodo traje de siempre, y colocarse la polera que Marshall me había regalado hace algunos años, luego se dirigió a buscar algún libro para distraer la mente.  
Aproximadamente una hora después de lectura, sintió una brisa desde mi Balcón, se levente y dispuse a mirar hacia afuera esperanzado de que fuera Marshall, , por un momento el príncipe hubiese jurado que escucho una risilla del Vampiro pero no había nadie, se dirigió de nuevo a recostarse y enfrascarse en la lectura nuevamente, pero le fue imposible.

-¡Buh!- Exclamo el Vampiro mientras le quitaba el libro de sus manos al Príncipe y besaba su frente  
-Marshall... Llegaste al fin  
-Te lo prometí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa honesta de lado a lado  
-Si...Marsh... te extrañe - mientras se abrazaba al vampiro Él Vampiro no contesto, empezó a Corresponder el abrazo y levanto la mirada del príncipe, este, estaba sonrojado, cosa que al vampiro le parecía muy tierna, comenzó a besar su frente, el vampiro bajo hasta sus labios, pero se detuvo.  
-Te trague un regalo... no es la gran cosa y quizás ya ni lo recuerdes - El príncipe lo miro con duda mientras Marshall sacaba de su bolsillo los 2 collares, entregándole el de la uñeta.- Ese es tuyo...

al príncipe se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver tan antiguo objeto  
- ¿Son... son los collares de mandamos a hacer al reino joya hace años?  
-Los mismos... los guarde... cuando me lo mandaste en esa carta... como recuerdo  
El príncipe abrazo al Vampiro y este lo correspondió comenzó a besar su cabeza cuando comenzó a sentir su pecho húmedo por la lagrimas del príncipe.  
-Sabes Gum, tu algún día me terminaras dando Diabetes  
-Torpe- reclamaba entre risas y lagrimas  
-Gum... saliendo de todo esto... creo que... tu y yo... tenemos que hablar  
-¿Sobre que?  
-tu y yo...  
-Marshall, yo te juro que, que si tu me das la oportunidad, yo lo doy todo por ti, te perdí una vez por el jodido consejo, te perdí otra vez por mis jodidas decisiones, no te perderé denuedo, no puedo estar sin ti Marshall.  
-Entonces... si es así... yo debo... decirte por muy cursi, melodramático que esto suene... te amo Gum... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
-¿Necesito responder?- dijo con un poco de risa

El vampiro lentamente poso sus labios con los de el príncipe lentamente, quería guardar en su memoria ese momento para toda la eternidad que le quedaba, sus dulces labios, esa inocencia que tenia, y aunque no fuese así, aunque no fuese el tan eterno como el vampiro, su memoria lo haría eterno, por que en ese momento, sintió que tanto esperar valía la pena, que tanto dolor valía la pena, que tantos intentos por separarlos nunca rendirían frutos, por que el amor que ambos se profesaban, era único, tal vez no congeniaba, tal vez eran muy distintos, su rebeldía y su orden, su responsabilidad y su pereza, todo los llevaba a ser polos opuestos y enemigos innatos, pero había algo que nadie percataba en toda lo que los hacia contrarios, los hacia volverse locos el uno por el otro.

-Marshall... Te amo...

* * *

**_Okey, okey, SI , están en todo su derecho de matarme, se que no he actualizado hace MUUUCHO tiempo, pero ... bueno esto es de mi vida privada pero para los que les interese xd , con mi grupo de amigos, estamos con la idea de "grabar una serie " y subirla a youtube, y yo con un amigo somos "guionistas", mas encima, debo hacer un portafolios para entrar a la carrera que quiero, el cual debo entregar en una semana y no llevo casi nada... (maldito instituto marítimo :c solo tengo 15 años, déjenme! vivir) , también tengo que continuar el otro fic que tengo y mas encima tengo otro que estoy haciendo XDD asique :c el tiempo, no me sobra XDD emmm mi tumblr como siempre_**_ **(momento de auspicio xD) asique , eso , se que el capitulo es corto pero... ya pronto , podre continuarlo mas seguido, ahora seriamente ,**_**  
¿Quieren yaoi, lemon ? ¿Merece Fionna también felicidad?**

_Los amo así mucho, gracias por leer, tengan una linda semana, Dejen Reviews para saber que cambiar, que les gusta, que odian, lo que sea :y , desahojos? algo, me han dicho que soy buena consejera..._  



End file.
